1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology for audio-visual purposes regarding 3D images displayed by an image display device through eyeglasses, and more particularly to a technology for controlling image display according to the state of a viewer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image system is provided to enable viewers to view 3D images. In the image system, a left-eye image and a right-eye image are alternately or simultaneously displayed on an image display device. For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-255068 (Patent Document 1) discloses that a viewer can wear eyeglasses for stereoscopic viewing to view 3D images displayed on the image display device. The eyeglasses are capable of respectively guiding the left-eye image and the right-eye image to the left eye and the right eye of the viewer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-255068